Pain in The
by AkioofWind
Summary: Garra decides to drop by right when Naruto and Yugito were gonna hit it off. And boy is he cheerful. Complete Oneshot. Ooc, Crack-ish, Fluff, Reviews are nice. Not many Naru/Yugi stories out there... So I thought why not contribute?


Pain in The...

Garra decides to drop by right when Naruto and Yugito were gonna hit it off. And boy is he cheerful.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **"KYUUBI/NIBI" **_Sounds/Flashback/Other_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

---

"Naruto-kun?" Nii, Yugito asked, she was wearing a black shirt, with a blue kanji for 'dream' on it, and matching pants with blue trim, that seemed to fit her perfectly, showing off her... body. Her hair was in a braided ponytail, that reached beyond her back Her Hiate-Ate hanging around her neck with the symbol of the hidden Leaf Village on it. She was currently enjoying a night under the stars with her boyfriend.

Uzumaki, Naruto was sitting next to his girlfriend, when he asked "Hmm?" He was wearing a black shirt shirt, with the a kanji for 'friend', and matching pants with red flames surrounding the bottom of his his legs, where the sock would disappear underneath, his hair was as usual a mess of blonde that looked like the Yondaime's. His Hiate-Ate was around his left arm and it too had the symbol of the hidden Leaf Village. He had just recently defeated the Akatsuki, freeing Yugito, who for some reason or another would not tell him why she was spared by Pein.

---

"_Pein-sama!" Kazaku said, landing at the scene. "We have brought back the Jinchuriki you asked for. So... Where's my reward?"_

"_In your room, but first... bring _him_ to me..." Pein said, extremely coldly._

"_H-Hai!" he said rushing out of the room._

_5 Minutes Later._

"_H-Here _it_ is..." he said, dropping the motionless lump that was Nii, Yugito on the floor. Before leaving himself._

"_Nii, Yugito?" Pein asked, looking into a book by his side, a typo... nothing could have prepared him for this... he was expecting a male. He just couldn't bring himself to kill a female. His face lowered to about where hers would be if she looked up. "I have made my decision..." Pein said, causing the 16 year old girl to look up in fear at him. "Imprisonment until... the final Jinchuriki is captured. If this is accomplished you are put to death via removal. If he dies or we are defeated... Then you are free..." he said in a kind and caring manor. "Until then... consider yourself my guest, and not to be harmed, you will be treated with the up-most hospitality so long as you try not to escape. Am I clear?"_

_Yugito was taken in by these words, If there was not the chance of death she would love it here. For now she just had to put her faith in the last Jinchuriki. "H-Hai..." she said struck with care... and fear._

_---_

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, her confidence growing. "Do... Do you like me... as a girlfriend? I know I have my moments... But?"

Naruto stared at her in shock, no he didn't like it... he loved it. "No..." He said causing all of her confidence to shatter. "I love you as a girlfriend..." he finished staring at her with care... and love in his eyes. Something she usually didn't receive from anyone. Her confidence built ten fold. She looked at him with the eyes of 'Well? Gonna kiss me or not?' And he in turn looked at her with the eyes of 'I would be honored...' Their faces were starting to close the gap and just then...

---

"_Kazekage-sama? Kazekage-sama?! Garra!" Temari's voive could be heard all over the sand village. Looking down at a note she read 'Gone to Konoha, Visiting Naruto, Celebrating, I left you some Ryo, buy a pizza or something... have fun with Kankuro, also I put kitty litter into his food... Have fun! I'll be arriving in 2 days...' "AUGH! I'm going to kill him!" "Oh-Temari? Can-I-have-some-super-mega-crispy-amazing-kitten-infused-sugar-snaps? Like-Garra-makes-them?!" Kankuro asked, nearly passing out from lack of oxygen. "AUGHHHHH!!!!!"_

_2 Days Later!_

"I-Im... Gonna Kill Him!" Temari shouted as she was curled up on her bed, as Kankuro ran around the house screaming, "Wheres-those-damn-super-mega-crispy-amazing-kitten-infused-sugar-snaps!"

---

Their faces were starting to close the gap and just then... "HIII GUYSSS!" Garra shouted, slamming his face between theirs, making them kiss his cheeks. Garra having lost his Jinchuriki has become a lot more cheerful, the marks around his eyes cease to exist. And he was wearing a black shirt with a brown kanji for 'love' on it, and matching black pants with brown trim.

The reason for the standard color was to show respect for those who had faced the Akatsuki and lived, or had survived for so long being a jinchuriki. It was also a reminder that not all Jinchuriki survived. The symbol on the shirt means the actions or emotions they had to give up to become one. Naruto had to go through life without friends. Garra was hated be everyone so he was shown cold emotions that turned him cold. And Yugito had to give up her dreams of falling in love when the villagers and shinobi refused to be within 5 feet of her.

"Garra?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, peeved off.

"Oh, I just though we'd celebrate the destruction of the Akatsuki!" he said, still cheerful.

'Get a clue! I was about to kiss her!' Naruto thought, while the Kyuubi added **"I LIKED HIM BETTER WHEN HE HAD THE SHUKAKU..."**

'I... I'm gonna kill him...' Yugito thought as she raised her fist up in anger, while the Nibi added **"KICK HIM, KITTEN! RIGHT IN THE WEAK SPOT!"** The Nibi edged on her jailer.

'Ahhh...' Garra thought 'I love having friends!' "So what are you doing?" Garra asked.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh... It looks like... You we're celebrating the defeat of the Akatsuki!" Garra screamed, waking a few people causing them to shout "SHUT THE HELL UP!" "IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING YOU ASS!" and "UP YOURS, JERK!" and Garra shouted back "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto and Yugito both sweat-dropped at this. Yugito's fist went back to her side, and Naruto was starting to cool off. After thanking Kami for the spot he had chosen. He put his finger on Yugito's arm and unknowing to Yugito of Garra, Naruto was about to use the jutsu he used to defeat the Akatsuki, his father's _flash step_ technique. A kunai planted on the other side of the village, on top of a cliff overlooking a waterfall, began to glow an eerie red. And once the color disappeared, Naruto with his finger on Yugito and Yugito looking around dazed, both landed next to each other, their legs dangling over the cliff-side.

Naruto pulled Yugito into a hug while saying "I... Uzumaki, Naruto... love y-" "HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!" Garra shouted, interrupting Naruto's love speech. He sat down right in-between the couple, and allowed his legs to dangle over the cliff-side.

To say Yugito had had it, was an understatement. She stood up Looked at Naruto's back, then looked at Garra's back, and 'accidentally' pushed him off, and down toward the ground. "Yugito-hime!" Naruto shouted "Don't kill him... he's still our friend..."

"Oh yeah..." she said, rubbing the back of her neck and grinning like an idiot. "Well... he's a kage r-"

"That... was very rude... But we're still friends..." Garra said, stepping out of a veil of sand. "Ahhh! I love you guys!" he said, hugging them together. 'Ugh... hes an idiot...' Naruto thought. 'But he's our idiot' Yugito's thoughts continued. 'And It's never gonna change...' Garra's thoughts finished.

---

_5 years later!_

"_So what's the damage?" Naruto asked Garra._

"_Well... she's 4 weeks pregnant!" Garra exclaimed. Grabbing onto his friend in a man-hug._

"_Well... this isn't awkward..." Naruto said, causing Garra to laugh, making him join in too._

"_So what room is she in?" Naruto asked Garra._

"_Three-Forty..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_... Two..." Right as Garra finished, Naruto was off speeding to his wife._

_When he walked in the room, there was no-one in the bed, and he began to panic. He was about to throw off the sheets when a pair of arms reached around his stomach and pulled him into a hug. "Now... I'm pretty sure Garra doesn't hug from behind...or have breasts..." he said, earning a _thwack_ to the head._

"_Naruto-kun... Your such a baka... My baka..."_

_---_

_7 Years Later!_

_Two Grave-stones could be seen in a cemetery, as a 6 and 1/4th year old boy, and his twin sister were sitting in the grass looking at the two stones._

"_Uncle Garra?" the boy asked._

"_Yes Yasunari?" Garra asked._

"_Yoshe and I wanna know..." Yasunari began._

"_How they died again..." Yoshe finished._

"_Well, I just recently found out..."_

"_He died... putting a demon into me, to save our village." Naruto said, stepping out from behind a tree with Yugito giggling in his arms, bridal style.  
__  
"And she died... Giving birth to my husband." Yugito said, pulling her husbands head down, into a long and passionate kiss._

"_EWWW!" both kids shouted, making Garra chuckle._

_'Idiots' Naruto thought. 'All of us' Yugito's thoughts continued. 'Just like before...' Garra's thoughts finished._

"_And they wouldn't have it..." Yasunari said. And Yoshe finished it with "Any other way..." and the two kids started laughing too._

_The two grave-stones read..._

_Namikaze, Arashi_

_Father, Husband, Hokage_

_and_

_Uzumaki, Kushina_

_Mother, Wife_

_---_

**Translations:**

Yasunari – Tranquility (boys name)

Yoshe – Beautiful, Lovely (girls name)

Jinchuriki - Tail beasts hosts

Akatsuki - Orginization trying to catch the bijuu

Bijuu - Tailed beasts

**Authors Notes:**

Yay! A mini story. This was _just_ a one-shot. There will be no more. The ending idea was actually not mine. I got the idea from another author. I just thought it was cute. Sorry. Thanks for reading "Pain in The..." a Naruto/Yugito one-shot on Fanfiction(.net) by AkioofWind.


End file.
